


战利品1

by Guiyi0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guiyi0529/pseuds/Guiyi0529





	战利品1

迎着夕阳的斜晖，联邦的军队大胜归来。

胜利的战士们深情振奋，脸上的兴奋即使是连月征战的疲惫都遮挡不住。他们实在是太激动了，这次的战果值得他们骄傲一生。

队伍的末尾坠着一辆与众不同的囚车。囚车的四周被秀着暗纹的厚重挂毯遮住，看不见里面一丝一毫。

被挂毯遮住的囚车里飘着一股腻人的香味，一个纤长的青年侧伏在地上。规律而绵长的呼吸让他看起来像是陷入了美好的梦。

这就是他们的战利品，帝国的斗神——叶修。

囚车不疾不徐地向着联邦首都驶去，前方的城市灯火通明，载歌载舞的人群正等候着勇士的归来。

而等待着叶修的，是比子夜更黑暗的污浊。

 

黄少天已经在联邦议院的门外站了两个小时，他迫不及待地想要迎接自己的战利品，自己肖想了无数个日日夜夜的帝国斗神。

他们交手了无数次，他战败了无数次，每次的惨败都无法让他对那个男人产生一丝一毫的恨意，只会加剧他的欲望。

当一个夜晚逝去，就是更喜欢叶修的一天。

每次下了战场，黄少天都会想着敌军首领的脸，在浴室里疏解自己的欲望。而释放了欲望后，扑面而来的是更大的空虚。

想亲手碰触那个人，抚摸他的脸，用舌头舔遍他的全身，让那个如神一般的男人跪在他的双腿之间，被他的精液射满一脸。

黄少天知道，联邦内阁里不止他一个人有这心思，枢密院大臣周泽楷、国防大臣喻文州、内政大臣王杰希对叶修的爱欲都不遑多让。或许还不止他们，还有更多人......

但作为联邦最炙手可热的将军，他对军队动态的掌控绝对在所有人之上，这个接近战利品的先机，他就毫不客气地先占为己有了。

 

黄少天的两个心腹在将囚车推进议院后就识趣地离开了。

严实的挂毯让黄少天看不到心上人的脸，但他已经能想象到被灌了迷药的叶修正虚软地躺在囚车里，或许在激烈的战事中，那身漂亮的帝国军官服还被划开了好几个口子，不知道会不会漏出一截莹白的腰。

一股热流往黄少天的下半身涌去，他硬了，还没有见到那个人，下面已经胀得发疼。

黄少天毫不犹豫地掀开了那张挂毯，车里的人比他想象的还要美好一万倍。

黑色的帝国军服被割破了几个大口子，漏出了雪白的肌肤，向来一丝不苟的军服领口大大敞开着，顺着精致的锁骨往下......黄少天听见了自己吞咽口水的声音。

黄少天轻轻地把叶修抱了起来，像捧着一件易碎的瓷器，他抱着叶修径直去了议院二楼最深处的房间，那里是他的私人休息室。

休息室里早已备好了一切需要或是不需要的东西，黄少天有大把的时间驯服这只美丽强大的兽。

 

还未睁开眼，叶修就感觉到了四肢传来的冰冷触感。自己这是被活捉了？长时间的昏睡让他的大脑迟钝不堪，记忆的最后一秒还停留在硝烟四起的战场上。

身后传来一声嗤笑，叶修想转身，但被锁链束缚住的四肢让他的动作被大大限制，只能勉强偏过脖子。

是黄少天！叶修的瞳孔骤缩。

黄少天绕到了叶修的身前，伸出手顺着叶修的额角，一点点描摹他的五官，再划到洁白的颈项，在叶修轻巧玲珑的喉结上重重地按压。

叶修颤了颤：“你想干什么？”

黄少天没有说话，手下动作不停，顺着脖颈已经抚摸到了锁骨。

这个暗示已经很明显了，叶修不是傻子，但即便被活捉时已经做好了一切后果的准备，可......可怎么也不该是这个展开。

“我作为俘虏应当接受的是军事法庭的审判。”叶修强行冷静下来，理出了一条能制止黄少天的理由。

黄少天突然笑了，带着诡异的弧度，叶修觉得心脏都瑟缩了一下。

“军事法庭？放心，会有的。”

叶修心里咯噔一下，黄少天的手已经伸到联邦的军事法庭了吗？这不符合他得到的情报啊。联邦的势力众多，蓝雨微草霸图三足鼎立，还有诸多小邦国，怎么也不是黄少天一个将军只手遮天的地方。

察觉到了叶修的走神，黄少天不满地加重了动作，将阻碍他动作深入的军服连着衬衫直接撕开，扣子崩得满地都是。

温热的胸膛突然接触到流动的空气，有些发凉，叶修感到了前所未有的危机，胸前的两粒似是感到了主人的忐忑，颤颤巍巍地抖了抖。

黄少天爱怜地揉了揉两粒小红豆，俯下身子含住了左侧的乳珠，舔了两口后开始用牙齿或轻或重地撕咬。

处男了26年的叶修连自渎的次数一个巴掌都数得过来，哪里受得住这种刺激，喉咙里隐隐有奇怪的声音就要冲出，叶修咬紧了下唇。

黄少天敏锐地捕捉到了叶修的变化，更加用力地吮吸起了左边的那粒乳珠，发出了啧啧的水声，却丝毫不触碰右边。

左边的乳首已经被吸得肿胀了起来，颜色也变成了淫迷的玫红，相比之下右边还是淡淡的粉色，像是被遗忘的小可怜。

叶修惊恐地发现在左边酥麻的衬托下，右边的乳首居然感到了阵阵空虚，也渴望被什么东西舔一舔......

嘴上的动作不停，黄少天的手已经朝着叶修的下体探了过去，在叶修的跨下重重地揉搓。

隔着粗糙的军裤摩擦就像隔靴搔痒，似有若无的快感更让人难以自持，下半身袭上的快感让叶修的脸庞很快染上了粉色，他想并拢双腿，可脚腕上的锁链却无情地牵制着他。

黄少天调整了一下锁链的角度，将叶修的四肢拉得更开了一些。叶修不得不敞开了双腿，门户大开，这是一个让他非常不安的姿势。

下一秒黄少天就用刀划开了叶修的裤子，叶修只觉得下半身一凉，黄少天已经把遮盖住双腿的布料全部扔到了一边。

上半身的衬衫大敞着，军装外套已经滑落到了胳膊肘，下半身一片光秃秃。这个姿态实在是太羞耻了，叶修羞愤地闭上了眼睛，不忍再看自己的惨状。

黄少天握住了叶修的脚踝，一寸寸肌肤抚摸过去。叶修的皮肤很白，一点也不像一个军人，肤质更是细腻非常，贴合着他掌心的肌肤仿佛带着吸力，恋恋不舍地挽留黄少天的手。

看见了叶修紧闭的双眼，黄少天笑出了声却没有说什么。他握住叶修的右腿拉开，沿着大腿内侧亲吻，最后停在了大腿根部用力吮吸，察觉到了叶修的颤抖，黄少天变本加厉，狠狠地咬了上去。

最娇嫩的地方被这样对待，叶修忍不住痛呼出声，又反应极快地将痛呼咽了回去，最后只剩下了一声闷哼。

叶修拼命忍耐的样子极大地取悦了压在他身上的男人，情事上一张白纸的叶修并不知道这样只会激起黄少天更多的凌虐欲。

叶修现在就像是砧板上的鱼，即便他再是抗拒，黄少天的手还是来到了他最隐秘的地方，那个连他自己都从未触碰过的地方。

难以言喻的疼让叶修忍不住挣扎，黄少天已经在他的体内塞进了一个指头。从未被开发过的地方，即使只是一根手指也有些勉强。黄少天感受着层层叠叠的肉壁对他手指的吞咬，忍不住又兴奋地添了一根。

好疼啊，疼得只想蜷缩。

叶修先前因为情欲染上的粉色已经全被苍白取代，连微微硬起的性器此时也可怜地瑟缩了回去。

黄少天用力地搔剐着柔软的内壁。伴随着痛楚，叶修感觉到身体的深处除了痛楚外还升起了一丝异样，像是酸涩，又像是空虚，还有一些难耐。这感觉太难以言喻了，叶修有些不知所措。

黄少天的指尖突然划过一点，让叶修不自觉地抽搐了一下，不可置信地睁大了双眼，喉咙里溢出了一声短促的尖叫。

就是这里！

黄少天乘胜追击，反复抠挖那一点，一声又一声压抑不住的呻吟从叶修嘴里源源不断地溢出。

“唔......啊哈，停......停下，那里不......要，啊——”好奇怪，后穴像在燃烧，叶修从来都不知道男性的身体里还会有这样一个让人方寸大乱的地方。

强烈的刺激从尾椎升腾而上，在叶修的全身晕开了淡淡的粉色。

真美啊!黄少天赞叹着，手上的动作力道愈发的重。未经人事的菊穴本是淡淡的颜色，现在在黄少天的捣弄下走向了淫乱的玫红。

前列腺传来的快感太强烈了，叶修扭着腰想躲开在自己身体里肆虐的手指。一个冲动的挺腰，却被手腕出拴着的铁链用反作用力拽了回来，狠狠地撞在了黄少天的手指上，尖叫声争先恐后地从叶修的喉咙里冲了出来。

“看不出来你这么饥渴啊？还没被插过已经会自己找粮吃了，以后岂不是要撅着屁股往我鸡巴上套？哇！只是扣扣你后面，就兴奋成这样，一会把我的大肉棒捅进去，你是不是就要直接射出来了，嗯？小荡妇？”黄少天兴味地看着叶修前端流出的精水，甚至伸手撸了几把。

黄少天又抠挖了几下，觉得已经差不多了，甬道在反复的开拓中已经变得潮湿柔软，他扶着早就发烫的阳具对准了叶修的后穴。

感受到了穴口的触感，叶修向自己的下身看去，倒吸了一口凉气。黄少天的家伙分量真的不小，不知道忍了多久没进入的欲望，现在上面已经布满了青筋，看着甚是狰狞可怕。

叶修扭着腰想要逃开，却被黄少天凶狠地摁住了腰，右腿被略微抬起来了些。黄少天又往叶修的双腿之间前进了一点，却还没有进入，圆润的龟头在叶修的穴口反复摩擦，被充分准备过的菊穴在龟头的顶弄下微微张开了小口。

黄少天终于不再忍耐，沉下身子一插到底，发出了一声满足的喟叹。

叶修双眼瞪到了极致，目眦欲裂，身体像是被从中间劈开了，本该用来排泄的地方被硬生生地插入了巨物，叶修觉得自己要坏掉了。

这是即使垂死在战场上都未曾感受过的疼痛，泪水再也忍不住，沿着叶修发红的眼角往下流。

黄少天有点心疼了，停住了下身的动作，往前倾了倾温柔地舔掉了叶修眼角的泪珠，安抚性地套弄着叶修的前端，想去亲吻叶修的嘴唇。

叶修无声地把头偏了偏，躲过了这个吻。

黄少天的眼神暗了下来，攥紧了没有套弄叶修欲望的右手，连指甲嵌进了肉里都毫无所觉。他自嘲地笑了笑，扶起叶修的腰，开始像打桩机一样插入，抽出，再插入。每一次都整根拔出，再狠狠地操进去。

黄少天的动作已经没有什么技巧可言了，只是单纯的用尽全力抽插，想要把叶修彻底贯穿。

明明是最粗暴的动作，可伴随着逐渐适应的痛楚，身体的深处渐渐传来的一股甘甜，痛楚渐渐变小，快感却不断堆积，叶修的前端又开始吞吞吐吐出透明液体，无法压抑的喘息也在口鼻间不断溢出。

“啧，真淫荡，被这样对待也这么有快感。我这么狠地干你，你爽不爽？”黄少天凭借惊人的记忆力，立刻找到了之前挖掘出的那一点，狠狠的往那里一顶。

回应他的是叶修的尖叫与呜咽。

找准了那一点后，黄少天的每一次撞击都稳稳地正中红心。排山倒海的快感让叶修忘记了思考，唇边滚落的全是一声比一声高的浪叫。

休息室里只有叶修的喘息与呜咽，还有甜腻的尖叫和肉体撞击的声音，实在是太淫靡了。

而这时，紧闭的休息室门被打开了一条缝。


End file.
